Prophecy
by Soft Writer
Summary: Dans le combat contre les Ori, les Anciens semblent avoir laissé aux humains une unique solution. La prophétie indique leur moyen de survivre... Face à l'Oricy se dresserait "l'enfant sauveur"...
1. Chapter 1

_Comme vous vous en doutez, cette histoire est tirée de l'aventure Stargate SG-1, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas assez génial pour ça ^^_

Il y avait très longtemps, les Anciens vivaient dans la Voie Lactée. Ces êtres très évolués avaient fui leur galaxie d'origine, où leurs semblables avaient décidé de prendre le pouvoir : ils y étaient appelés les Altherans. Les Ori, leurs semblables, avaient décidé d'assujettir les peuples et de leur imposer une religion dont-ils étaient les dieux, nés de l'ascension. Les Anciens, contre ces pratiques et penchés vers la science, fuirent et s'installèrent dans une nouvelle galaxie, dont ils protégèrent l'existence des peuples y vivant des Ori. Ils pensaient alors que jamais les Ori ne découvriraient cette nouvelle galaxie, et donc que ses habitants seraient protégés. Mais un groupe d'Anciens sentait qu'un jour les Ori viendraient à bout de cette protection et découvriraient cette galaxie, en profitant pour soumettre les nouveaux peuples à leur religion pour ainsi devenir plus forts. Ce groupe était constitué de dix membres, dont Morgane et Merlin. Ils souhaitaient protéger et préparer leurs descendants à un conflit futur. Ils se séparèrent des autres Anciens et nombre d'entre eux furent bannis, voulant interférer avec les affaires humaines.

Ils formèrent alors un groupe soudé, les Gourth'As, se destinant à la protection des humains, leurs descendants, qui peupleraient leur monde plus tard. Ainsi, Merlin créa une arme contre les Ori, et peupla la Voie Lactée d'humains comme il le pouvait, leur apportant un système social, le Moyen Age. Morgane tenta elle de protéger Merlin et son arme.

Dans le groupe, un couple existait : Gal'Ahn et Soph'Oa. Ils avaient une place importante au sein de la petite communauté, et avaient élu domicile sur la Terre. Ils étaient les plus jeunes du groupe, mais n'en étaient pas moins aussi intelligents.

Proches de la mort et privés de l'ascension qui leur permettrait de continuer à exister dans un autre plan, ils n'avaient plus de moyen direct de lutter contre les Ori. Ils établirent une prophétie, gravée dans leurs mémoires :

**« Lorsque l'enfant ennemi arrivera, l'enfant sauveur sera là. Ensemble ils combattront mieux. Opposés et identiques ils seront »**

Ils finirent par s'éteindre de la Voie Lactée…

Aujourd'hui, SG-1 rentrait d'une mission très périlleuse. En effet, les Ori s'en prenaient à la Terre…

« Nous ne viendrons jamais à bout d'eux… prononça Daniel en franchissant la porte des Etoiles, soutenu par ses camarades, exténué.

- Mais non, mais non. Nous pouvons trouver l'arme de Merlin, tu l'as d'ailleurs déjà commencée non ? demanda le colonel Mitchell.

- Depuis qu'ils ont trouvé l'existence de notre galaxie, ils ne se seront pas satisfaits tant qu'elle ne sera pas soumise à leur fausse religion, et nous n'aurons pas gagné tant qu'ils n'auront pas arrêté… J'ai l'arme de Merlin, du moins son début, mais comment la finir ? Je n'ai plus la mémoire de Merlin. En le trouvant dans sa grotte, en stase, on l'a réveillé et il me l'a transmise, mais je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Sans sa mémoire je ne la finirai jamais… répondit Daniel.

- On peut bien essayer, avec nos chercheurs nous trouverons bien, dit Sam.

- Seul Merlin savait, il n'est plus là maintenant, et en plus l'Oricy nous recherche. Cet enfant des Ori va causer notre perte…

- Merci, je me sens bien visée. C'est pas ma faute Daniel ! s'exclama Vala. »

Ils s'installaient dans l'infirmerie, tous situés autour de Daniel, allongé sur un lit. Souffrant de la fatigue qui lui avait été causée par la présence de Merlin dans son esprit il s'assoupit et ses camarades retournèrent à leurs occupations. Pendant ce moment, Daniel rêvait :

« Je suis là Daniel, dans ton esprit. Tu détiens à toi tout seul la clé de la victoire contre eux… Tu as des souvenirs de ma mémoire, peut-être pas dans ton esprit, mais matériels… Notre peuple était soudé, et la victoire nous revient de droit, ne serait-ce que par les idées... Nous voulons la paix, seul toi peux nous l'offrir. Crois en toi autant que je crois en toi Daniel, tu en es capable » prononçait une voix lointaine et âgée. Serait-ce Merlin ? Il ne savait pas, mais il comptait bien écouter ces paroles de sagesse. C'était vrai, il avait rapporté des calculs, des feuilles de la planète où il avait été possédé par ce grand sage. Il se leva donc, paraissant soudain en forme, et s'en alla chercher les restes de son savoir.

Ses compagnons de SG-1 le trouvèrent sur le chemin et lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait, lui disant qu'il était trop fatigué et qu'il devait aller se reposer, mais il ne leur avait pas encore expliqué ce qu'il voulait faire. En marchant, il répétait ces mots à voix basse :

« Ayez confiance, j'ai peut-être un moyen de terminer l'arme, suivez-moi ! »

Arrivés dans la salle où il entreposait ses affaires, il alla s'assoir, respira quelques secondes, puis il sortit un dossier, et en tira des centaines de feuilles, qu'il tendit à Sam.

« Vous pensez que vous pouvez en faire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Mais non, c'est trop brouillon, et puis c'est trop avancé pour nous, je peux bien essayer mais ça prendra du temps, beaucoup de temps, dit-elle en feuilletant les feuilles. Attendez ! Mais qu'est-ce que ces écritures ? Elle lui montrait un papier sur lequel il avait écrit en ancien, seul papier lisible, séparé des autres.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais décoder cette phrase, c'est de l'Ancien, je dois pouvoir le faire assez vite…

- OK, appelez-nous quand vous aurez fini, moi j'ai faim ! Je vais manger… dit Mitchell. »

Seul, il cherchait pendant près d'une heure, et trouva… C'était une forme particulière d'Ancien, sûrement plus récente. Mais à travers ces mots il avait découvert la prophétie. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Pourquoi avait-il écrit ça, et était-ce ce dont Merlin parlait ? Il finirait par le découvrir…


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme la dernière fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (malheureusement…)._

Daniel avait découvert la prophétie, et ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir… Il lui restait pourtant encore quelques mots à traduire, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi. Avec son équipe, ils avaient tenté de découvrir ce que c'était, mais qui étaient donc ces enfants ?

Mais peu de jours plus tard, Vala, qui mangeait une pomme, entra dans le local où s'acharnait Daniel à réfléchir, et déclara :

« Moi je dis, ça parle d'Adria… C'est possible non, après tout ? C'est bien elle l'enfant ennemi qu'on a ? Et puis c'est la fille des Ori. Mais après je dis ça comme ça, c'est ma fille, quand même…

- C'est pas bête, répondit Jackson, et donc il y aurait un enfant dans la galaxie, ou les galaxies qui pourrait nous sauver ? Eh bah dis donc, pour trouver ça va pas être facile…

- Au moins on sait qu'il ressemble à Adria, donc c'est peut-être une fille, d'après ce que dit la prophétie : ils sont « opposés » mais « identiques ». Caractère, physique ils doivent être semblables, c'est une théorie à envisager, expliqua Sam.

- Mais ils sont différents d'après cette phrase, complètement opposés… Bref mais déjà en quoi pourrait-il nous sauver ? demanda Daniel.

- Je crois avoir une théorie sur la question. On avait bien vu que certains Anciens n'avaient pas accédé à l'Ascension, comme Merlin, et on avait vu au cours d'une mission il y a deux mois qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe, on avait trouvé un nom… les Gourth'As il me semble. Peut-être, comme Adria, est-ce un descendant des Anciens, enfin de ces Gourth'As ? proposa Sam.

- Donc il y aurait un Ancien vivant quelque part ?

- Oui, c'est bien probable, une lignée d'Anciens, répondit Sam.

- Attends, tu as bien dit Gourth'As ? Je crois que c'est un des mots qu'il me reste à traduire, dit Jackson. (Il regarda les tas de papiers qu'il avait devant lui.) Oui c'est bien ça, c'est pour ça que je n'y arrivais pas, ce sont des noms : il y a Morgane, Merlin, un certain Tem'Luus, Gal'Ahn puis Soph'Oa. Les autres, c'est impossible à lire, je devrais sérieusement apprendre à écrire. Bref, ces deux là ils sont mis ensemble, c'est sûrement un couple… Mais, attendez ! Il y a juste en dessous le nom de la Terre, ils vivaient sur la Terre !

- Un couple d'Anciens, sur la Terre ? Il doit y avoir des enfants quelque part non ? dit Vala.

- Certainement, mais pour les trouver… Je vais m'y mettre, consulter les généalogies et tout le reste dit Jackson, je vous appelle dès que je trouve. »

Le général Laundry, à qui on avait toujours pas expliqué les dernières trouvailles, entra dans la pièce où Samantha se trouvait :

« Au rapport colonel.

- Ah oui général. Bien, on a trouvé une sorte de phrase qui dit qu'il y aurait un Ancien sur la Terre, capable de lutter contre les Ori, et là Daniel est en train de voir s'il peut le retrouver.

- Très bien, prévenez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau. Au fait, j'ai eu un appel du Président, et il compte sur vous, vous savez nous sommes sous une grande menace.

- Oui général, nous ferons de notre mieux. »

Samantha, assise depuis des heures devant son ordinateur, sursauta soudainement et fit appeler Daniel : elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'étrange.

« Tu sais, Daniel, j'ai trouvé par hasard, quelque chose. Tu sais pendant qu'Adria essayait de nous retrouver, après qu'on se soit enfui grâce à la machine de Merlin qui nous changeait de planète ?

- Oui elle manipulait le DHD de la porte des Etoiles pour retrouver notre trace.

- Eh bien au même moment sur la Terre on a enregistré des pics de tension, répétés, dans une même zone. C'est en Californie, à Los Angeles.

- Tu veux dire qu'on aurait trouvé l'Ancien ? Moi de mon côté je n'ai aucune trace avec la généalogie…

- Oui, je me suis permise de rechercher qui ça pourrait être, et il y a une fille de vingt ans dans la zone : Barbara Cameron, j'ai envoyé l'adresse à Teal'C et Mitchell, ils vont la trouver.

- Donc il y aurait une sorte de lien entre les deux ?

- On sait que les pouvoirs d'Adria sont dus à ses émotions, donc peut-être ressentent-ils les mêmes émotions. C'est très étrange.

- Ca c'est sûr.

- Euh c'est pas pour vous interrompre, dit Vala en entrant dans la pièce, mais vous savez Adria fait plus âgée qu'elle n'y paraît. Vous savez elle n'a que dix-sept ans.

- Ca tu ne peux pas le savoir, elle a grandit d'un coup, dit Jackson.

- Tu sais une mère sait… »

Pendant ce temps, à Los Angeles, Teal'C et le colonel Mitchell étaient dans une voiture, devant la maison de la telle Barbara. Mitchell, en vrai américain, brancha la radio sur une chaîne de musique country. Teal'C, lui fit comme si de rien était.

Tout était sombre, c'était la nuit, et soudain, le portable de Mitchell sonna. C'était Carter.

« Toujours pas de trace de la fille ?

- Non elle doit dormir à cette heure-ci, ou elle est en boîte (on entendait la musique country à travers le portable), dit Mitchell en riant.

- Attendez, je détecte un autre pic de tension, je…Mit… dez ?

- Carter, on vous entend pas ! »

La liaison s'arrêta, et la radio commençait à ne plus marcher. Dans la rue, l'éclairage publique faiblissait, mais que se passait-il ?

Soudain, un jeune garçon sortit de sa maison, celle en face de chez Barbara, en claquant la porte et en criant : « J'en ai vraiment marre ! ». Lorsqu'il cria, l'éclairage publique sauta, et les lampes des réverbères explosèrent. Mitchell comprit ce qu'il se passait, et il démarra la voiture pour le suivre, lui qui marchait dans la rue sous en gros manteau, dans le noir.

Il allait dans une ruelle étroite et sombre, frappant parfois dans des barrières sur le côté de la route : il était encore énervé. Il accéléra : en effet un groupe de jeunes se mit à le suivre, d'abord en marchant puis en courant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le rattrapent.

« Alors Hugh on se balade le soir ?

- Laissez-moi tranquille, OK ?

- Allez, donne-nous ton argent, la dernière fois on s'est payé une bonne crêpe.

- Laissez-moi ! (Ils commençaient à se mettre en rond autour de lui, et à lui donner de petits coups. Il tentait de se défendre comme il pouvait) Partez !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire hein ? » Ce garçon, certainement le chef du groupe, lui donna un gros coup dans le ventre.

Mitchell décida d'intervenir, et sortit de la voiture, mais Teal'C le retenait : « Attends, tu vas voir ». Il savait ce qui se passerait. C'était juste : à ce moment là, le garçon réussit à retenir un coup, et projeta le chef du groupe d'au moins cinq mètres. Les autres, apeurés, prirent la fuite.

Mitchell alla le voir, et lui demanda qui il était.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, laissez-moi s'il vous plaît.

- Je suis le colonel Mitchell de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis et voici Teal'C.

- Ah, des soldats. Moi c'est Hugh Lancaster.

- D'accord Hugh, par hasard, tu sais comment tu as fait tout ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Faire exploser les lampes, être aussi fort.

- J'ai rien fait moi, j'y suis pour rien. » Le jeune garçon, semblait les avoir apprécié tout de suite, il leur faisait confiance. Par un geste du bras, il les invita à le suivre, probablement jusque chez lui. Ils le suivirent donc, jusqu'à la porte de chez lui, qu'il ouvrit. « Rentrez et ne faites pas attention à mon père, c'est un alcoolique.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier.

- Non pas du tout. Maman ? cria-t-il. Tu pourrais préparer un café, pour deux personnes, j'ai des visiteurs. » Il les accompagna au salon, où ils s'assirent. La mère arriva portant un plateau avec deux tasses de café.

« Vous êtes des amis de Hugh, dit-elle.

- Euh oui, on peut dire ça, dit le colonel. Excusez-moi l'indiscrétion, mais savez-vous que votre fils est spécial ? Enfin, pardonnez-moi je me présente d'abord. Colonel Mitchell de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis, voici Teal'C (il la salua d'un geste de la tête).

- Oui, mon fils est spécial, c'est ce que dirait chaque mère, non ?

- Vous savez, nous aimerions le recruter, il nous serait très utile.

- Mon fils, à l'armée, à défendre son pays. Qu'est-ce que j'en serais fière. Mon garçon, tu voudrais ?

- Je sais que tu veux te débarrasser de moi Maman. Oui j'accepte, on part quand, répondit le garçon assez méchamment, il en avait assez de cette vie.

- Tout de suite si tu veux, prends des affaires quand même dit Mitchell.

- J'arrive tout de suite. (il monta les escaliers de sa maison).

- Enfin mon Seigneur vous me libérez de mon fils, dit la mère. »

Mitchell et Teal'C étaient horrifiés, comment une mère pouvait-elle dire de pareilles choses ? C'était inconcevable. Cet enfant était très seul, et avait vraiment une vie très difficile, et une famille incroyable, dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Ils sortirent de la maison, voyant l'intérieur de celle-ci, à travers la porte entrouverte. Le garçon arriva, et dit au revoir avec sa mère, sans enthousiasme, quand même triste. Celle-ci, n'étant pas complètement sans cœur, versa une larme de tristesse. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Mon fils, prends soin de toi, fais-moi être fière de toi. Tiens, prends ce bracelet, pour ne pas oublier ta chère mère. Brandon ! Ton fils s'en va ! cria-t-elle à son mari, affalé devant la télé : il ne daigna même pas répondre. Va mon fils… dit-elle en pleurant.

- Adieu Maman, dit-il en versant une larme. »

Il sauta dans la voiture, se disant qu'il était prêt pour l'aventure. Il ne comprenait cependant toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, tout cela allait si vite…

Dans la voiture il s'assoupit, tandis que Mitchell, qui avait remis sa musique country, conduisait, jusqu'à arriver au Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Là, Hugh se réveilla, émerveillé.

« Voilà ta nouvelle maison Hugh !… »


	3. Chapter 3

_Une fois de plus les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement)._

« Où est-il ? Demanda Daniel

- Euh il dort je crois, il est vraiment épuisé. L'aut' jour en arrivant il a tellement mangé qu'on aurait dit que ça faisait des mois qu'il ne mangeait pas. Le pauvre, ses parents devaient pas être bien. Moi sur ma planète on m'a bien nourrie… dit Vala

- Tu sais, comme partout dans la galaxie il y a des gens très pauvres, et lui, en plus de ça son père avait des problèmes avec l'alcool d'après ce que j'ai vu. Ah au fait, j'ai trouvé un moyen de finir l'arme de Merlin, pendant que tu étais je ne sais où, d'ailleurs il faut que tu me le dises. Et on l'a envoyé dans la galaxie des Ori.

- Ils sont morts ?

- Si tout a bien marché, en théorie. Et donc tu étais où ?

- Disons que je jouais avec de l'argent, dans une ville connue, et que j'ai gagné alors que je le méritais pas vraiment… (ils marchaient dans un couloir du SGC, Vala suivant Daniel. Il s'arrêta en la regardant d'un air culpabilisant, puis repris sa marche)

- Toi tu changeras jamais. Donc, je reprends, si la machine a marché, seulement les êtres supérieurs sont détruits, donc les Ori, il reste Adria, les prêcheurs et les fidèles par contre…

- Ma pauvre fille, si seulement elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire… »

Au même moment, Hugh se réveillait dans l'infirmerie, et Mitchell se tenait à côté de lui.

« Salut toi, comment ça va ?

- Hum… (il s'étirait) je suis fatigué, très fatigué, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Un peu moins de deux jours (Mitchell croquait une pomme). C'est énorme, tu dois avoir faim, non ?

- Non ça va, je pourrais parler au docteur Jackson ?

- Hé ! T'aimes pas ma compagnie hein ? Je vais l'appeler !

(Deux minutes plus tard, Jackson entrait dans la pièce)

- Bonjour Daniel, ravit de vous rencontrer enfin. Je me présente je su… »

Daniel n'entendait plus. C'était étrange, sa tête tournait. A la place du jeune Hugh il voyait une personne âgée, ça devait être encore une fois Merlin. Il murmurait, et répétait :

« L'enfant sans son pouvoir n'est rien, seule la Vérité mise en cage lui apprendra d'où il vient pour lui montrer ce qu'il saura contrôler. Le temps presse Daniel, maintenant que les Ori sont morts, Elle monte en puissance… »

« Daniel, Daniel, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, désolé, ah j'ai mal à la tête…

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Bref, je voulais vous demander quelque chose, deux choses en réalité, pas très importantes, et je me méfie assez des soldats… D'abord est-ce que vous auriez un stylo à me prêter s'il vous plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr. (Il fouillait dans sa poche de sa main droite, tout en tenant sa tête de sa main gauche, ayant encore mal). Tiens.

- Merci Docteur Jackson. Et est-ce que vous auriez une pièce où je pourrais être tranquille, parce qu'à l'infirmerie il y a du monde ?

- Pas de problème, suis-moi. » Il le suivit, son sac à dos sur son épaule gauche, et semblait vraiment désorienté dans ce labyrinthe souterrain. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il s'assit au bureau, sortit de son sac un petit carnet, seule affaire qu'il avait apporté de chez lui, et prit le stylo que lui avait prêté Jackson pour écrire.

« Dans ma vie je ne savais que faire, j'étais perdu. Mon chemin dans la vie n'est pas clair, et encore moins certain. Je ne savais pas où et par où aller, quels choix faire. Je ne savais pas non plus, si j'arriverai là où je dois aller, et si sur cette route qu'est la vie il pleuvrait, neigerait, grêlerait, ou si la foudre s'abattrait sur moi… J'étais coincé dans cette vie que je ne voulais pas, dans ce chemin sans sortie. Ma mère me criait tout le temps dessus, et ne s'intéressait pas ou pas du tout à moi. Je me préparais moi-même tout ce que je voulais et je faisais tout dans la maison, les courses, le nettoyage, tout. Pourtant ça ne dérangeait pas mon père qui ne s'intéressait qu'à la bière et à la télévision. Et moi, là, sans frère ni sœur, comme l'esclave de mes propres parents.

Mais récemment j'ai décidé de tout changer, de prendre une initiative qui me changerait complètement, bien qu'elle soit risquée. Je la pris, sentant que c'était la chose à faire. Un sentiment de certitude que jamais je n'avais ressenti, jamais. Maintenant je me sens plus libéré, prêt à vivre, même si j'ai peur, dans ce monde de soldats, où je ne fais confiance qu'à Daniel Jackson, en qui je vois un ami, dès que je le rencontre. J'attendrai de voir comment les choses évoluent, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici. Ils me le diraient bientôt, surtout qu'il n'y a ici pas d'autre enfant.

Je croyais, du haut de mes seize ans, être déjà assez grand, mais un simple rêve m'a rappelé le contraire. C'était cette nuit. Je me trouvais, petit, dans une pièce sombre, on aurait dit une grotte, mais c'était l'école de Oto Malu, mon jardin d'enfant. Je jouais avec des petits jouets qui appartenaient à l'école quand soudain des personnes étranges sont rentrées, et sont venues vers moi. Elles prenaient mes jouets, et les mettaient dans le coffre à jouets, le fermaient et m'emmenèrent hors de la pièce, qu'ils fermaient alors soigneusement avec une clé qu'ils jetèrent. Un rêve étrange, qui me rappela les bons moments de mon enfance, que j'aimerais revivre, une enfance douce et paisible où l'on s'occupait de moi. Oui, à l'école. Etrange, moi qui n'avait pas rêvé depuis des mois. »

Au même moment, dans la salle de réunion, toute l'équipe était réunie : Sam, Mitchelle, Teal'C, Daniel, Vala et le Général Laundry. On avait reçu des informations d'un site situé dans la galaxie des Ori où les Anciens auraient été, un lieu donc appelé Ortus Malum, le berceau du mal. D'après des symboles laissés sur Dakara, première planète de la Voie Lactée dans laquelle ils avaient été, Sam avait identifié les traces d'une boîte, l'Arche de Vérité. N'en sachant pas l'usage, ils en discutaient, Daniel ne sachant pas encore de quoi il s'agissait, mais soudain :

« Attendez, j'ai eu une autre vision, c'était encore Merlin.

- Daniel, c'est pas des visions c'est la fatigue, dit Vala.

- Non, vraiment c'en était une. J'en suis sûr. Il me parlait d'une « Vérité mise en cage », c'est complètement logique maintenant, oui. C'est de l'Arche de Vérité qu'il parlait. Il me disait qu'elle devait être montrée à l'enfant sauveur pour qu'il puisse avoir son pouvoir et comprendre tout. Il faut emmener Hugh là-bas.

- On n'est même pas sûrs que c'est lui !

- J'en suis sûr, sinon pourquoi j'aurais eu la vision en le voyant ?

- Peut-être mais c'est trop risqué, on ne va tout de même pas aller dans la galaxie des Ori !

- Il faut, et déjà il faut commencer par tout raconter à Hugh. Je vais le chercher »

Il était alors en route pour le trouver…


	4. Chapter 4

_Comme d'habitude, ça ne changera pas (malheureusement…comme toujours), les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! J'en ai repris certains, et inventé d'autres, comme vous l'aurez compris._

« Hugh, je peux te parler d'une chose très importante ? Demanda Jackson en arrivant dans la pièce, suivi de SG1.

- Vous allez enfin m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Je commence à me préoccuper, vous savez… lui répondit-il

- Nous… disons que nous t'avons choisi comme un futur très bon soldat pour notre équipe. (En effet, ils avaient décidé de ne pas lui dévoiler la place primordiale qu'il aurait dans la survie de la Terre.) Les gars, vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait ? (Ils sortirent de la pièce, comprenant que ce qui suivrait ne serait facile que pour Daniel). Ecoute, fais-moi confiance, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. Tu sais… il existe d'autres formes de vie, extraterrestres, y crois-tu ?

- Sûrement oui quelque part, mais je suis assez croyant, donc tout ça pour moi, c'est loin (Il sortit une petite croix attachée autour de son cour. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru jusqu'à présent était symbolisé par elle.)

- Eh bien, partout. Nous en avons déjà rencontré, après avoir trouvé une porte qui relie les différentes planètes entre elles, on l'appelle la Porte des Etoiles. Nous avons découvert de nouvelles technologies et de bons peuples, mais aussi des menaces, des ennemis. Et en ce moment un peuple d'une autre galaxie nous menace, les Ori. En gros, voilà la situation.

- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Où est la caméra, j'en suis sûr ! Non, vous plaisantez.

-Pas du tout, nous cachons ça du public pour ne pas effrayer les populations, car il existe beaucoup de menaces.

- Bon allez, sérieusement, là, c'est une blague ? Moi qui vous faisait tellement confiance. (Il restait muet, silencieux, sachant au fond de lui que c'était vrai, mais tout ce en quoi il avait cru, toute la conception du monde qu'il s'était faite, elle avait été anéantie, détruite. Il était complètement bouleversé. Il daigna lever son regard, qu'on savait plein de tristesse, vers Daniel.) Et, pourquoi moi ?

- Nous ne voulons pas détruire ta vie, nous tous, ici, nous comprenons ce que tu peux ressentir. Mais tu es et seras un fantastique soldat, tu nous aideras, tu aideras ta planète. C'est peut-être précipité, mais nous souhaiterions t'emmener sur une autre planète, pour éviter que tu sois trop longtemps dans cet état de réflexion, et comme ça tu pourras découvrir ce qui t'attends… »

Hugh ne répondit pas. Il écoutait sagement Daniel avec attention, qui lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, en passant de la découverte de la Porte, à la victoire sur les Goa'Ulds, de la création du SGC, à l'installation sur Atlantis, d'un perfectionnement des technologies à la faiblesse face à ce peuple et ces dieux si forts. Il avait tout compris. Tout. Il lui fallait juste le temps de digérer, d'avaler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Encore bouleversé, Daniel lui expliqua le programme.

« Demain matin, nous partons pour Atlantis, la cité des Anciens, pour pouvoir consulter dans leur base de donnée les coordonnées de la planète où se trouve Ortus Malum, pour y trouver l'artefact, dont tu… enfin nous avons besoin. Ensuite nous nous rendrons dans la galaxie des Ori pour le chercher. Ta première mission. Ne sois pas inquiet, je t'en prie. Prends le temps de te reposer, nous reviendrons te chercher demain et t'apporter ton dîner tout à l'heure. Salut… »

Daniel sortant, Hugh ne répondit qu'un simple « Ok ». Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi penser. Juste faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Après tout une vie de soldat, d'aventurier sera meilleure que la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à présent. Bon, maintenant, dormir, il verrait demain, et peu importait pour le dîner, il n'avait pas faim.

Le lendemain, Daniel vint le réveiller tranquillement, il lui avait pris le bras pour le soulever, complètement abasourdi, et lui dit qu'il était six heures du matin, et qu'il était l'heure de partir. Hugh, en moins de dix minutes, se prépara, et s'habilla de la combinaison qu'on venait de lui donner, à sa taille, et d'un bleu assez foncé, mais pur, contrairement aux tenues beaucoup plus foncées de sa nouvelle équipe. En sortant de sa chambre, il trouva Daniel et Mitchell, une fois de plus croquant une pomme. Il les suivrait sans s'inquiéter, leur faisant confiance, sans dire un mot.

Arrivés à la salle d'embarquement, ils croisèrent le général Landry, l'ayant complètement ignoré. Il pensait qu'il n'était pas important à ses yeux, alors qu'en fait le général ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, n'ayant jamais eu d'officiers mineurs, encore moins dans la position de Hugh, à qui il révèlerait sûrement son rôle important, sans s'en rendre compte.

A la fois paniqué mais émerveillé, il vit la Porte s'activer, ce bleu merveilleux s'accordait avec sa tenue, mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Il avait peur, très peur de la franchir, il n'avait toujours pas réalisé ce qui se passait en lui et surtout autour de lui depuis la veille. Toute sa vie allait changer, mais là, ça planète changerait.

Il prit sa respiration et la franchit. Il arriva alors dans la salle principale de la cité d'Atlantis, où le docteur Weir vint directement à lui, suivie de Sheppard. Mystérieusement, la cité s'illumina brusquement, sûrement signe d'un rapport quelconque avec les Anciens, non ?

« Bienvenue sur Atlantis, SG1. Nous vous attendions. Sheppard, accompagnez le docteur Jackson à la base de données, vous, jeune Hugh, suivez-moi, vous resterez avec moi.

- Fais-lui confiance Hugh, c'est une terrienne ne t'en fais pas (il rit) elle ne te fera pas de mal, c'est elle la dirigeante dans ce lieu, dit Mitchell.

- Très bien, dit Hugh. » Il la suivit, et elle l'emmena près de McKey, assis à côté de Teyla.

« Bienvenue sur Atlantis, Hugh, c'est bien ça ? Oui, bien sûr. Je me présente, moi c'est Rodney, terrien, et voici Teyla, moins intelligente, et Athosienne.

- Bonjour, ravie de te rencontrer. (Elle lui tendit la main, coutume sur Terre, mais, effrayé, il ne répondit pas.)

- Hugh a assez peur, c'est sa première mission, et il vient de découvrir l'existence de la Porte il y a à peine un jour, dit Weir pour l'excuser. »

Tandis que Hugh s'asseyait sur une chaise qu'on lui proposait, Jackson, accompagné de Sheppard, se rendait à la base de donnée. Une fois arrivé, il y entra vocalement sa recherche, c'est-à-dire Ortus Malum. L'ordinateur lui répondit :

« Ortus Malum, lieu de départ des Anciens, est située aux coordonnées M58DHJ. Il y vit vivre un groupe fondateur de la civilisation Ancienne, composée de différents membres, dont notamment un, aujourd'hui traître, Merlin, pour des raisons qui me sont inconnues. Le lieu a été détruit après le départ de mes créateurs, ainsi que les installations créées par eux-mêmes. »

Daniel avait soigneusement noté toutes les informations, et s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle de contrôle. Une fois arrivé, il n'y trouva pas Hugh, étrange. On l'informa qu'il était parti en mission, avec McKey. Etonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Daniel alla confirmer l'information auprès du docteur Weir. En effet, il s'était proposé pour accompagner le brillant scientifique sur une mission périlleuse, sur une planète menacée par les Wraiths.

« Evidemment tu sais que c'est une mission dangereuse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda McKey.

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait accompagné, son instinct, son ressenti, l'avait guidé, jusqu'à l'obliger à se proposer. Accompagné d'un groupe de militaire, il avançait sur la planète hostile où il voyait au loin un vaisseau ruche.

« On m'a chargé d'explorer ce vaisseau ruche, car on y a constaté des pics de surtension, anormaux, et les Wraiths voulant se cloner on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Nous y croiserons des ennemis, tu sais te servir de ton arme ? Ok, on verra, lui dit-il en constatant son visage surpris, et ses mains dénuées de toute arme.

- Voilà le vaisseau, docteur, interrompit un soldat. »

Ils y entrèrent, sur leurs gardes, Hugh ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais pourquoi était-il donc venu ? Pour se faire tuer ?… Il ne se comprenait même pas, et ne cherchait pas à le faire. En réfléchissant à ces deux questions, il avait perdu l'équipe, et était perdu, et, comme par hasard, se retrouva face à deux soldats Wraith, qui le paralysèrent aussitôt. Une première expérience bien étrange. Fait prisonnier, il fut emmené à la reine du vaisseau, grande dirigeant de ses fils, qui avait faim. Elle voulait se nourrir d'un humain quelconque mais elle sentit chez lui une énergie phénoménale. « Cet humain, n'est pas un humain, son odeur, je la reconnais, c'est un Lantien… Aaaaah, cria-t-elle, son goût n'en sera que meilleur. » Elle leva sa main, prête à la planter sur son torse, fraîchement développé, mais fut retenue, et s'étranglait. Les yeux du jeune Hugh, d'un marron intense, étaient devenus or, d'un marron jamais vu. Les soldats lui lancèrent des projectiles, mais il les arrêta tous mystérieusement, tandis que leur reine mourrait. Elle tenta de lui résister, et réussit à le frapper, mais il se releva aussitôt, et projeta la méchante en arrière, à une distance énorme. Frappée, elle mourra. Lorsque les soldats tentèrent une fois de plus de le paralyser, il retint les jets d'énergie, avec sa pensée, et les renvoya vers les soldats. Ce après quoi il s'évanouit.

« Hugh, Hugh, réveille-toi ! Ca va ? demanda Jackson.

- J'ai mal à la tête… que s'est-il passé ?

- On t'a retrouvé dans le vaisseau avec tous les Wraith morts, que leur as-tu fait ?

- Rien du tout, vraiment rien, je…ne m'en souviens pas, c'est étrange.

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ? interrogea-t-il en sautant du lit de l'infirmerie, soudainement habité d'énergie.

- On t'a déjà passé des examens de routine, tu es en parfaite santé, la prochaine fois tu ne pars pas comme ça !

- Oui Daniel, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y suis allé ! »

Il s'éloignaient vers la porte, Daniel faisant un sermon à Hugh, la prochaine fois il ne devrait pas mettre sa vie en danger. Au loin, McKey murmura à Weir « Au moins ce gosse nous a certainement sauvé la vie, et c'est inexplicable ».

Ils franchirent la porte, prêts à se rendre sur la nouvelle planète pour de nouvelles aventures.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ces personnages, mis à part certains, ne sont pas de mon imagination, mais la fanfiction oui !_

Ils étaient arrivés une demi-heure plus tôt par la Porte des Étoiles, et Hugh avait été emmené à l'infirmerie, pour y subir d'autres tests. Il s'était ensuite rendu dans la petite pièce que Daniel lui avait prêtée, et dans laquelle il avait installé le peu d'affaires qu'il avait, et un petit lit de l'infirmerie sur lequel il dormait. En rentrant dans la pièce il se jeta sur son lit, exténué, et plein de visions d'horreur dans la tête, visions dont il n'avait pas parlé, par peur de subir d'autres examens. Il voyait sans cesse la mort autour de lui, se sentant mal, peut-être avait-il tué des êtres vivants sur cette planète… Il s'en sentait mal. Qu'avait-il fait ? Au moins s'il s'en souvenait…

Il s'assoupit quelques instants, et il se réveilla, en sursaut, par l'alarme qui sonnait la mise en marche de la Porte, et par le claquement de la porte de sa « chambre » par Mitchell qui venait le chercher. Il était déjà sensé être prêt pour cette mission à haut risque : ils se rendraient sur une planète proche de la super Porte vers la galaxie des Ori, dans laquelle ils iraient par un vaisseau qui s'était posé sur la planète en question. En vitesse, il rejoignit la Porte, et fut éblouit par la taille du vaisseau, n'en ayant jamais vu. Il le visita très vite, et s'installa dans la cabine de contrôle, assis face à l'espace, pour enfin découvrir la super Porte. Magnifique. A la fois le néant, rien du tout, mais à la fois tout, un trajet entre toutes les galaxies…

Arrivés sur la planète, les quelques dizaines de soldats qu'Hugh n'avait pas vus sortirent du vaisseau, ce qui l'étonna : « Pourquoi autant de soldats ? ». Il ne tarda pas à en découvrir la raison.

Derrière quelques arbres jaillirent une dizaine de soldats Ori qui les attaquèrent, suivis de quelques hommes, apparemment des civils. Hugh se mit à l'abri avec Daniel, et assista à la scène. Il voyait, des hommes perdre la vie, approcher la mort, la mort qui l'avait toujours hanté, et attristé, énormément. Il préféra se boucher les oreilles avec ses bras et se couvrir les yeux pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle horrible. Il essayait en vain de penser à autre chose, et la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit, n'était pas des plus inutiles, c'était vrai, ce jour là, c'était son anniversaire, il l'avait complètement oublié. Ses parents pensaient-ils à lui…? Il ne le saurait pas, mais lui, en tout cas, il pensait à eux, jusqu'à en pleurer… Ce jeune garçon avait grandi, 17 ans, ce n'était pas rien, après tout.

Le carnage terminé, des corps jonchaient le sol, au plus grand malheur de Hugh, non habitué à ces visions. C'était étrange. Les quelques civils qui suivaient les soldats, tous réduits au silence par l'armée terrienne, visiblement plus forte, furent capturés, et leur chef, s'avança :

« S'il vous plait, nous savons ce que vous venez chercher, et épargnez mes hommes et je vous indiquerai le chemin. Je connais cette planète comme la paume de ma main. Je vous en supplie, je me mets à genoux devant vous ! Regardez ! supplia-t-il.

- Très bien, Teal'C, attache-lui les mains, et emmène-le, dit Cameron. »

Le captif, accompagné de Teal'C et de Cameron, suivis par Daniel, Vala et Hugh, avançaient dans l'épaisse forêt.

Le bilan du carnage avait été assez lourd pour une petite escadrille : trois morts. Il ne restait plus que 25 soldats, dont 10 surveillaient le vaisseau, et dont un était laissé tous les cent mètres pour sécuriser la zone.

Se dressait devant eux une immense montagne, comme Hugh n'en avait jamais vues. Mais il n'y avait rien, aucune entrée. Rien. Vide.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est par là ?

- Oui, monsieur, c'est là, regardez, il y a une pierre là, mais je ne peux pas la soulever, je suis bien trop vieux. »

Cameron, en héros pour quelques secondes, réussit à dégager une pierre énorme avec un seul bras :

« Je me disais bien que ça servirait à quelque chose tous ces exos d'haltères !

- Non, j'ai le regret de vous décevoir, mais cette pierre n'est pas une pierre. Mes capteurs détectent une intense activité énergétique. C'est une machine, qui a reconnu votre gène Ancien. C'est étrange que personne ne soit déjà venu ici, vous le saviez bien non, cher monsieur ? demanda Sam. »

L'homme regarda le sol, sans répondre à Sam, qui se sentit particulièrement inutile. Elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer à avancer, en commençant par descendre dans la trappe, très étroite : un groupe composé seulement de SG1 et du vieillard avançait, dans le noir, plein de poussière. On entendait par ci par là des toussotements de tous, sauf, étrangement, du vieillard.

En tout cas, c'était le bon chemin. Ils arrivèrent près d'une petite cavité, où se trouvait un emplacement indiqué sur le sol. « C'est sûrement là » dit Daniel. Armés d'une pelle, ils creusèrent, et tous se fatiguèrent.

Ils l'avaient trouvée, la boîte, l'Arche de Vérité. Il était temps de dire au vieillard de sortir, il ne pouvait pas assister à son ouverture. Teal'C, le menaçant avec une arme, lui indiqua de sortir, mais le vieillard, s'approcha de lui, et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur de pierre. Le reste de SG1 tira alors sur lui, sans effet.

Ils découvrirent tous, plus qu'étonnés, qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Adria, protégée de son amulette.

« Vous venez de commettre une très grave erreur. La boîte est à moi. » dit-elle.

Les autres, furent tous projetés vers le mur, sauf Hugh.

« C'est donc toi, bien, tu n'as pas l'air si fort, mon frère »

Elle lui envoya des flammes. Tous pensaient l'avoir perdu, mais en fait, il avait été protégé, par un champ de force similaire à celui que produisait le pendentif d'Adria.

« C'est son bracelet ! s'écria Daniel

- Où as-tu eu cette pierre ? s'exclama Adria. On fera avec ! (Elle le projeta aussi, tout en s'approchant de la boîte, qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir, lorsque, soudain, Hugh jaillit et la poussa.)

- Tu l'avais pas prévue celle-là hein ? Pas si faible que ça le petit ! dit-il »

Il ouvrit la boîte. Un spectacle étrange : une intense lumière sortait de la boîte, et allait vers le visage du jeune garçon. On lisait sur son visage une expression très peu commune. Adria, elle, regardait la scène en se relevant, étonnée, mais soudainement souriant malicieusement.

Hugh apprenait, savait, découvrait. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'avaient fait ces ancêtres, leurs techniques, leur histoire, leur passé. Tout. Une seule chose lui échappait, lui. Il venait juste d'oublier toute son histoire à lui, de perdre complètement la mémoire. Il se détacha de la boîte, essoufflé, et se retrouva brusquement dans un autre monde. Un monde blanc, tout blanc, vaste et sans limite. On aurait dit un nuage.

« Mon frère, je suis ravi de te voir, enfin, dit Adria, entouré d'une lumière blanche, pure, sortant d'un coin. Je t'ai tellement cherché… J'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons besoin de toi. Toi et notre peuple. Il t'attend depuis toujours, tu es son roi, son souverain son dieu. Des personnes souffrent sans toi.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Voyons, je suis ta sœur, Adria. Tu es mon frère Etius, descendant de nos lointains ancêtres qui étaient frères. Nous nous sommes jurés de nous considérer frères et sœurs avant même d'être nés.

- Je n'ai pas de sœur. Et tes ancêtres ne sont pas les miens. Mes ancêtres, eux, étaient bons.- Non, ils se sont éloignés, ils ont oublié notre peuple, et l'ont trahi ! Ils voulaient juste le pouvoir, mais on le leur a refusé, car la dynastie devait être perpétuée ! Nous sommes les plus puissants. Toi, aussi puissant que le feu d'une étoile. Ta puissance est sans égal. Joins-toi à moi pour guider notre peuple, il t'attend…

- Mes ancêtres ne se sont jamais égarés, les tiens, oui, en décidant de réduire en esclavage tous les peuples.

- Erreur apprise à toi-même par ta famille. Nous voulions les aider, mieux les guider, et nous nous sommes juste imposés en tant que dieux, ce que nous sommes. Ils nous vénèrent, et le livre d'Origin, notre doctrine, est leur guide. Nous le suivons. les Ori sont les pères de tous les peuples, les puissants souverains, et tu es le sauveur des peuples aujourd'hui. Tes ancêtres, ont appris à d'autres peuples d'une autre galaxie que nous étions le mal, mais c'est faux. Il essaient de te corrompre, de te manipuler. Oublie les.

- Es-tu sincère ?

- Bien sûr mon cher, pour preuve, je t'ai cherché depuis fort longtemps. Maintenant viens vers moi, deviens mon roi… »

Il se réveilla, et constata qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une seconde entre le moment où il avait commencé à penser, de cette pensée qu'il croyait être divine, et le moment où il reprenait conscience.

SG1 lui demandait s'il allait bien, mais il ne répondit pas, il ne savait même pas qui ils étaient. Elle en revanche, celle qui lui tendait la main, était sa future reine.

D'un air méprisant, imposant et puissant, il alla vers elle, tous pensant qu'il la tuerait. Mais non, il saisit sa main et avec elle s'en alla.


	6. Chapter 6

_Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de mon imagination._

_Hé, une review c'est jamais de trop ! Si vous n'aimez pas quelque chose, ou si au contraire vous aimez bien, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Ca fait énormément de bien, et ça peut aussi me permettre d'améliorer certaines choses, c'est bien pour ça que j'écris._

_Merci d'avance :)_

Celestis était la cité qui avait toujours abrité les Ori. Une cité magnifique, entouré d'un immense lac d'eau pure et claire. La cité avait quelques tours, mais la plus importante, celle du centre, était celle où se trouvait la salle des dieux comme l'appelaient les fidèles, c'est-à-dire la salle du trône. Dans cette salle avec des murs dorés, un sol en marbre majestueux, la plus grande des souveraines des territoires Ori s'était installée. Adria y était depuis la disparition des Ori. Seule survivante elle était devenue la seule déesse. Celle que vénérerait son peuple. En plus de ça, elle serait beaucoup plus puissante : tout le pouvoir offert par les fidèles à travers leur dévotion, lui était revenu. Mais elle le partagerait bientôt avec Etius, son cher amant. Hugh, comme on l'appelait sur sa planète, ne lui avait été plus prononcé, car il pourrait regagner sa mémoire… Il fallait qu'elle le laisse et le maintienne auprès d'elle, de son côté, parce qu'en adversaire, elle avait peur de ne pas lui tenir tête.

Avant de lui donner plus de pouvoirs, elle devait vérifier la loyauté de celui qu'elle commençait à aimer. Une preuve, une preuve d'amour songeait-elle. Mais non, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser emporter par la plus grande des faiblesses humaines, l'amour. Elle devait rester digne et sans sentiments. Oui, l'épreuve serait de montrer à quel point il sait être un bon dirigeant, prêt à convertir tous les peuples. Il était bien un dieu, non ? En tout cas, il avait déjà commencé…

Hier, elle l'avait chargé de tenir la cité pendant son absence, fausse absence évidemment. Lui, devait recevoir des fidèles et leurs requêtes, et gouverner ceux qui travaillaient pour eux, dans la cité. Il avait fait un bon travail, et montré un côté qu'elle avait osé espérer qu'il ait.

« Mon Seigneur, puis-je vous interrompre, lui demandait hier un servant, je dois vous prévenir que la séance des requêtes va commencer d'ici peu, des fidèles attendent déjà dehors. Dois-je les faire entrer ?

- (Etius s'était levé, portant une lourde cape dorée sur son dos) Je ne t'ai pas permis de parler, pauvre abruti. Mais tu l'as fait, va donc chercher le premier, et ne t'avise pas de recommencer ! (Il s'assit de nouveau sur son trône, le premier fidèle entra.)

- Bonjour Votre Majesté, je suis venu vous voir pour vous…

- Loués soient les Ori, loué sois-je !

- Pardon Majesté ?

- Dis-le ! Ne sais-tu pas que tu dois vénérer tes dieux, encore plus lorsqu'ils sont en ta présence ! Dis-le où mes gardes se chargeront de toi.

- Loués soient les Ori, loué soyez-Vous.

- Très bien, tu peux continuer.

- Mon Seigneur, je suis venu car j'aimerais vous demander votre accord pour faire de ma planète un immense champ de culture. Mon peuple subit la famine, et nous avons besoin de nourriture… Si vous pouviez nous aider.

- Les dieux te donnent ce que tu as. Si vous n'avez pas de nourriture, c'est que vous ne les respectez pas. Je ne t'offrirai rien, mis à part l'accord pour que tu commences à te débrouiller seul.

- Mais, mon Altesse, ma fille va mourir si elle ne mange pas. Ayez donc pitié, je vous en supplie.

- Tiens, voilà, un grain de blé, tâche d'en faire bon usage. Suivant s'il vous plaît !

(Le fidèle s'en alla, très triste, tandis qu'un autre entrait)

- Mon Seigneur, vous voilà enfin, c'est un fabuleux honneur de vous rencontrer. Loué soyez-vous. (Il s'inclina) Je viens vous faire part d'une information capitale, j'ai découvert qu'un groupe de personnes avait corrompu une population entière à vous résister. Il s'agit de ma planète. Je ne me suis pas laissé faire, et suis venu vous voir le plus vite que j'ai pu. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette information, et que vous vous occupiez de cette situation d'extrême urgence.

- Bien, tu seras récompensé par ta loyauté, ta fidélité et cette précieuse information. Je me rendrai personnellement sur ta planète. Demain dès l'aube. »

Adria avait assisté à toute la scène, et s'était contenue de pousser un cri de joie, tombant amoureuse de son cher pair de puissance. Mais elle se contint, et finalement entra dans la pièce, s'approchant de Hugh, et faisant comme si de rien était, elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient partir, sur la planète. Elle verrait bien s'il serait capable de s'occuper de la situation. Ensemble devant la Porte des Etoiles, elle ordonna à un prêcheur :

« Activez la Porte ! »

Celui exécuta la demande, et la Porte s'ouvrit devant. Ils s'en approchèrent, Hugh la franchissant le premier.

Ils arrivèrent sur une planète, où étaient beaucoup de personnes. C'était une ville marchande, où les habitants étaient très pauvres. Un prêcheur était venu quelques heures auparavant pour réunir la population. Hugh s'adressa au peuple, Adria en arrière, souriant :

« Population de Stathéna, votre dieu vous parle. Les Ori vous ont toujours protégé, et je viens aujourd'hui en tant que protecteur. Vous vous éloignez de votre foi, de votre dévotion envers nous. Loués soyons nous.

- Vous nous laissez mourir, vous ne soignez pas les malades, où sont vos actes.

- Misérable, tu ne sais pas ce que nous faisons pour vous. Par delà les galaxies nous luttons contre le mal, contre le cœur du mal. Nous l'empêchons de vous atteindre et de corrompre vos âmes à tout jamais.

- Jamais, jamais je ne croirai en vous !

- Alors sois prêt à recevoir la foudre de tes dieux.

- J'attends, j'attends, vous n'êtes capable de rien. Vous venez juste de vous faire reconnaître en tant que soi-disant dieu !

- Misérable. (Il pointa sa main vers le ciel, et le pauvre homme s'élevait vers lui, jusqu'au moment où la foudre le toucha, et où il s'écroula sur le sol.) Rendez-vous compte, ô habitants de cette planète corrompue, de l'étendue de notre puissance. Tel sera votre sort si vous n'obéissez pas ! »

Adria avait la preuve, la meilleure des preuves qu'Hugh était finalement de son côté. Elle commença alors à partager sa puissance avec lui, qui s'entourait alors d'une lueur de flammes, ses yeux brillant.

« Alors tel sera votre châtiment » dit-il.

Il s'envolait, terriblement majestueux, ange maudit, vers le ciel, qui devenait noir. Le sol se mit alors à trembler, tandis que la population s'affolait. La foudre s'abattait sur Etius, qui en tirait plus de puissance. Au bout d'un moment, une immense vague de flammes engloutit toute la planète, laissant derrière elle des hommes et des femmes à terre, complètement carbonisés. Le travail était fait. Il pouvait maintenant s'en aller, sûr et convaincu qu'il venait d'exterminer tout un peuple.

La Porte s'ouvrit, et ils la franchirent. Adria, resta la dernière sur la planète pour contempler le chef d'œuvre de celui qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Elle souriait si diaboliquement qu'un ange en aurait été séduit. Elle franchit la Porte.

Mystérieusement, quand la Porte se referma, tous les habitants se réveillèrent peu à peu… Ils n'étaient pas morts…

Hugh, exténué, était allé se laver dans la somptueuse salle de bain, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une douche en or entourée de fins paravents. Adria, sans s'en préoccuper, entra dans la pièce, et tout en marchant, tentait de le séduire. Lui, écoutait, impassible.

« Ah mon Roi, te voilà parmi les dieux, enfin. Chef de notre peuple, et guide incontesté. Que je t'admire. Il ne te manque plus que de m'épouser, moi, et nous formerons le couple le puissant de tout l'univers. Ne me trouves-tu pas belle ?

- Peut-être un peu.

- Que tu me méprises. Nous avons pourtant le même pouvoir, ne m'apprécies tu même pas pour cela ?

- Le pouvoir ne dépend pas que de la puissance. Tu es faible. Tu es amoureuse. »

Elle frémit, c'était la vérité, cette flamme d'un amour grandissant venait habiter son cœur, plein des flammes de la puissance. Une parmi tant d'autres, mais une beaucoup plus fort.

« Demain tu monteras sur le trône avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras mon Roi. Ce ne sont pas des sentiments, c'est juste… le meilleur pour le peuple. N'es-tu pas d'accord ?

- Oui. Ma Reine. » prononça-t-il après une longue hésitation.

Il l'épouserait, mais juste pour le bien de son peuple, car, il le savait, il avait besoin d'un guide, d'un modèle, et ce couple ferait l'affaire. Lui, sentiments ? Pff, aucun, il était juste avide de puissance. Bien que… Soudain dans la douche il sentit un énorme poids sur le cœur. Certain que ce n'était que parce qu'il avait utilisé beaucoup de puissance, il n'y prêta pas attention. Mais en réalité, au fond de lui, naissait une culpabilité énorme, son cœur, son âme, n'avaient pas changé autant que sa mémoire. Il gardait une part de son être.

Le lendemain, il se préparait aussi beau qu'il le pouvait. C'était un moment digne de ses plus beaux vêtements. De nouveaux vêtements en fil d'or qu'il venait d'avoir. Une somptueuse veste, en soie brodée d'or, un ravissant pantalon, aussi rouge que le sang, et une cape de velours rouge plus doux qu'une plume et d'or. Jamais aucun être n'avait été plus beau. S'avançant vers la pièce de la cérémonie, soudain accompagnant Adria par le bras, vêtue d'une robe merveilleuse, et couronnée d'un diadème orné d'or et de diamant, il se sentait puissant. Méprisant, mauvais, peut-être. Mais cette puissance, cette beauté qu'il dégageait. C'était un fort sentiment.

Ensemble ils marchaient sur la tapis rouge étendu devant eux, entourés des plus grands de la population. Chaque dirigeant de chaque planète avait été convié, pour ensuite faire part de l'évènement dans leurs planètes respectives. Ils était bien vêtus, mais moins bien que le couple parfait, évidemment.

Adria se plaça devant lui, pris une magnifique couronne, d'un matériaux inconnu des terriens, de l'ornac, un or plus pur et plus brillant, mélangé à des diamants des plus beaux. Elle la lui posa sur la tête. Son Roi était enfin là, devant elle. Elle lui prit la main, devenant malgré elle toute rouge, et ils s'assirent, sous les applaudissements du public.

Au même moment, quelque part dans la cité… Jackson et son équipe avançaient…

« On va le récupérer, faites-moi confiance… »


	7. Chapter 7

_Plus que jamais, oui, c'est vrai, plus que jamais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour construire un peu plus et mieux chaque jour mes histoires. Laissez une review ;)_

Dans la salle du trône, tout se passait bien. La cérémonie était finie, et Hugh, non, Etius, profitait bien de son nouveau rôle de roi de la galaxie. Il contemplait la vue du lac de Celestis qu'il avait de sa royale chaise. C'était grandiose. Adria, debout juste à côté de lui, lui murmurait des mots doux, tentant de le charmer peu à peu.

Elle pensait avoir tout son temps, mais elle ne l'avait pas. Deux prêcheurs entrèrent dans la salle, et c'était bien rare d'en voir autant en une seule fois.

« Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi nous dérangez-vous ? cria Adria tandis que Etius se relevait.

- Ma Reine, des humains sont parvenus à pénétrer votre divine demeure, dit un prêcheur et s'agenouillant.

- Incapables ! Vous n'avez même pas retenus des minables comme des humains !

- Pardonnez les gardes de leur vigilance, par pitié. Nous ne sommes en rien responsables, ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut blâmer…

- En châtiment, vous allez immédiatement …

- Cela suffit Adria, dit Etius en l'interrompant. Retournez à vos occupations, et mobilisez plus de soldats dans toute la cité pour les retrouver ! dit-il majestueusement aux prêcheurs.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Non, tu ne dois pas traiter tes sujets de cette façon…

- C'est ma cité ! »

Pour la faire taire, il l'embrassa, sachant pertinemment qu'elle arrêterait les reproches. Elle était immensément gênée. Elle était devenue rouge, plus rouge que l'aura de feu qui était autour d'elle. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire timide. Lui, sourit par gentillesse, mais, ne l'aimant pas, retourna vers son trône.

A ce même moment entra l'équipe de SG1, et Daniel criait, sommait Hugh de le regarder.

« Gardes ! s'exclama Adria en les projetant à l'autre de bout de la pièce. Emmenez-les au cachot.

- Attendez Adria, laissez-moi vous parler, dit Daniel

- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse dire un mot de plus pauvre ignorant !

- Chut Adria, écoutons-le, il m'intéresse, murmura Hugh en se retournant.

- Etius comme on vous appelle, je m'adresse à vous. Vous, que nous appelions Hugh. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez fait depuis votre naissance ? Non, bien sûr, vous avez tout oublié. Vous voulez savoir ?

- Gardes ! Comment les laissez-vous prendre le dessus ? Hugh… Etius, tue le sur le champ, ou tu ne mérites pas ta place de roi !

- Attends, répondit-il en lui prenant la main, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer.

- Jeune garçon solitaire, vous avez vécu avec des parents difficiles, reprit Jackson. Votre mère, cette femme qui vous criait toujours dessus, mais qui au fond, vous aimait bien. Votre père, un vrai ivrogne, adepte de la télévision et de la bière, mais au fond, il vous porte dans son cœur. Comment les avez-vous oubliés ? Oui, vous avez des images qui vous reviennent, je le vois. Comment vous êtes-vous donc oublié ? J'ai lu ce que vous avez écrit. Vous êtes un penseur, et vous ne saviez pas quel est votre rôle dans la vie. Est-ce celui-ci ? Tuer et massacrer des peuples, assujettir toute une galaxie ?

- Etius, écoute-moi, écoute ces doux murmures, tout ce qu'il dit n'est que mensonge, il essaie de te corrompre, de te rallier à sa cause qui est perdue… Tue le ou il polluera ton cœur et ton âme de ses paroles impies.

- Attends Adria, dit-il en descendant une marche, je l'écoute.

- Oui, vous réfléchissez beaucoup, vous avez un cœur énorme, toujours prêt à défendre les autres. Et pourtant la vie ne vous a pas gâté. Vous m'aviez raconté la fois où, âgé de 6 ans, vous vous êtes fait frapper dans la cour de récréation. Vous étiez jeune, et amoureux. Une fille qui ne vous avait jamais regardé. Et d'autres garçons, nombreux, allaient vers elle pour lui réclamer les bonbons qu'elle mangeait, et, un, pour la charmer. Vous y êtes allé et vous l'avez défendue. « Laissez-la tranquille, vous êtes méchant », c'est ce que vous avez dit. Elle, elle s'est enfuie, et a esquissé un sourire. Vous, vous êtes resté sous les coups des autres, et on vous a jeté au sol, vous en avez une cicatrice, à la jambe gauche. Vérifiez. Vous voyez bien.

- Tue-le Etius. Ne descend plus de marche. Si tu descends la dernière c'est que tu m'as trahie. Tue-le ou je le tue !

- Vous savez maintenant, vous savez ce qu'ont vécu vos ancêtres. Mais au détriment de ce que vous avez vécu. Ne laissez personne vous contrôler. Faites juste ce qui vous semble le meilleur pour vous, et les autres. Et rappelez-vous. Rappelez-vous quand vous m'avez dit me faire pleinement confiance. Vous êtes mon ami. Tu es mon ami Hugh, un ami avec lequel sans m'en rendre compte je me suis beaucoup lié. Un peu comme mon petit frère.

- Je… Je me rappelle, pas tout, mais… c'est étrange, qui suis-je ?… Hugh.. Oui…

- Etius, maintenant, ça suffit, si tu ne le tues pas je le tuerai, je te signale que tu es en train de descendre la dernière marche !

- Je le ferai, dit-il en se retournant vers Adria et remontant les marches, avec une lumière dans les yeux qu'Adria reconnut.

- Oh non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je te confisque le pouvoir de nos dieux ! Tu n'es plus rien. Laisse-moi te tuer Hugh, oui, tu te souviens, mais tu ne te souviendras plus longtemps si tu n'es plus là. Prends ça ! »

Adria le bombardait de flammes et de magie noire. Mais Hugh, était là, résistait tranquillement.

« Comment est-ce possible ? cria-t-elle.

- Tu as peut-être le pouvoir des Ori, moi j'ai celui de mes ancêtres. Ils me défendront, toujours, je suis leur unique moyen d'exister dans la vie concrète, et le seul moyen de changer la vie des humains sans intervenir directement. Ahh ! »

Hugh avait une vision, une vision, tellement réelle… Deux personnes venaient à lui, des personnes aux allures pures, de blanc vêtues… Gal'Ahn et Soph'Oa.

« Mon fils, tu es notre grand descendant… Tu es celui qui peut vaincre le Mal. Et là, nous te fournissons assez d'énergie, et tu dois choisir. Choisir entre sauver tous tes amis et les ramener sur ta planète, ou bien anéantir Adria. Ne te sens pas forcé de suivre ce que nous faisions, et de la détruire. Suis ton cœur, nous te faisons confiance. Nous veillerons sur toi. Tu as toujours été bon, et nous avons toujours veillé sur toi. Le peuple que tu allais massacrer, nous l'avons protégé, même si tu ne le sais pas. Mais tu n'allais pas les tuer. Au fond de toi tu ne pouvais pas tuer, et tu n'allais pas le faire. Tu as toujours été pur. Sois-le, et écoute ton cœur, ne reproduis pas l'erreur que nous avons faite de ne plus aimer. Prends tes amis, et pars. Ton destin est grandiose. Tu es un héros… »

« Tous les héros ont une fin Hugh, c'est la tienne ! cria Adria, tandis qu'elle multipliait ses pouvoirs.

- Non, c'est juste la fin d'une bataille. Ta fin, elle viendra plus tard. Au revoir. »

Sur ces mots, lui et ses compagnons disparurent. Ils étaient sur Terre dans la salle d'embarquement de la Porte des Etoiles. Hugh, lui, s'était directement installé dans sa petite chambre d'infortune, sur son lit, pleurant. Il pleurait parce qu'il avait été le Mal, parce qu'il avait traité tout le monde d'une manière monstrueuse. Il s'en voulait terriblement, et voulait rattraper les erreurs qu'il avait commises. C'était comme ça, il était coupable des pires atrocités. Rester parmi des amis ? Impossible, il pourrait leur faire du mal, ou bien en les voyant il verrait le visage des pauvres gens qu'il a maltraités. Il devait s'enfuir, et payer pour ses crimes. Comment ? Devenir une sorte de héros serait une bonne idée maintenant qu'il avait ses pouvoirs. Non, trop, c'était trop pour lui. Il fallait juste qu'il fuie.

Il prit son sac et sortit dans le couloir. Il croisa le docteur Jackson, qui voulut lui parler. Malgré la joie qu'Hugh ressentait de le revoir, il suivit sa route, et Jackson lut dans son regard la culpabilité. Il comprenait, et il savait ce qu'il allait faire. S'enfuir. Il ne pouvait l'en empêcher, car il savait qu'il en avait besoin.

C'était facile pour lui de s'enfuir, de se rendre coller les gardes aux murs et d'ouvrir les portes. Oui. En quelques instants il se retrouvait dehors, sur la grande montagne, en face du paysage au dessus duquel le temps se déchaînait. Une tempête faisait rage. Hugh, était là, et aux gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur son visage se mêlaient des larmes… Il partait…


	8. Chapter 8

_« Une tempête faisait rage. Hugh, était là, et aux gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur son visage se mêlaient des larmes… Il partait ». Hugh s'est enfui du SGC, maintenant, il est livré à lui-même._

_Quand un héros s'en va, il en devient un autre…_

Hugh était en colère. Terrorisé par ce qu'il avait fait, rongé par une culpabilité jamais vue ni ressentie. Il s'en voulait, espérait pouvoir rattraper ses erreurs et se pardonner lui-même…

Sur la montagne, qui dominait la vallée, mais qui était pourtant dominée par la tempête, Hugh ferma les yeux, puis soudain, les rouvrit. Ils étaient redevenus or, un or pur, ce qui était déjà arrivé lorsqu'il avait affronté les Wraiths. Tandis que ses yeux brillaient, il s'élevait dans le ciel, majestueusement, sous la pluie. Il souffrait, oui, parce que la foudre le frappait sans répit, la pluie s'abattait sur lui avec une violence cruelle, et lui continuait de monter. Il criait de douleur, complètement électrocuté. Il en vint à pleurer, des larmes d'or qui coulèrent sur sa joue, pour tomber avec la pluie sur le sol qui verrait naître un jour le plus beau des arbres. Malgré toute cette souffrance, il continuait à se faire souffrir, et, avec ses mains, dirigeait au ciel d'abattre sur lui toute sa rage et puissance. La foudre redoublait, et il fut bientôt complètement abattu.

Résolu à en finir avec la douleur, il se posa lentement au sol, à genoux, et dans le ciel, les nuages s'en allaient pour laisser place à un soleil doux. Mais Hugh ne s'en voulait pas moins. Il avait juste souffert un peu, mais pas assez pour récupérer la souffrance qu'il avait infligée aux autres…

Il devait d'abord se trouver un endroit où se reposer, il verrait ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Mais il avait déjà pris une décision, ne plus parler tant qu'il ne se serait pas pardonné. La parole était un droit dont il se privait. Le vœu de silence était pour lui une punition, et une tentative de se fermer, de s'enfermer plutôt, dans son monde, dans son malheur, celui qu'il sentait mériter.

Il décida d'aller loin très loin, pour ne pas être retrouvé, bien qu'il était sûr que personne ne le chercherait. Il s'envola pour parcourir un long voyage, qui le conduisit non loin de l'Afrique, dans une petite cabane qu'il avait trouvée. Il s'agissait d'un petit refuge en bois, situé en plein cœur d'une immense forêt. Elle était tout en bois, et abandonnée, au vu de son état : il manquait des planches, les plantes s'y étaient installées, et il ne restait qu'une petite pièce d'environ cinq mètres carré. A l'intérieur, il y avait un petit matelas en paille posé à même le sol. Par-dessus, une toute petite couverture, dans laquelle il s'enroula, tout trempé par les tempêtes qu'il avait traversées. Il s'y posa, et observa le reste de la cabane. Il y avait une petite table en bois sur laquelle se trouvait un petit poste de radio, qui n'avait plus de piles. Il n'y avait aucune nourriture, mais un bananier poussait juste à côté de la cabane, il le voyait par la fenêtre. Affamé, il fit venir à lui une dizaine de bananes, d'un simple geste de la main. Il en dévora la moitié, puis mangea les autres quelques minutes plus tard, moins vite.

Il était très intrigué par le poste de radio, et résolut de le prendre. Toujours entouré de la petite couverture bleue, il la retourna, ouvrit le socle qui refermait des piles toutes usées et dénuées d'énergie. Il les prit dans sa main, et les rechargea : de l'électricité passait de sa main aux petits récepteurs, et en un instant, elles purent remplir leur fonction.

La radio s'allumait, et il entendit un langage très étrange, même si au bout de deux minutes, il comprenait parfaitement la langue. Il découvrit qu'il était en Éthiopie, au cœur d'une forêt d'où naissaient de grands et sauvages fleuves… Les informations passaient :

« En ce moment même, un nouveau conflit armé a lieu au Darfour, et les casques bleus ont bien du mal à contenir la colère des deux camps. D'ici peu, il vont s'affronter, en plein sur un village rempli de pauvres victimes innocentes, qui seront soit capturées, soit blessées, voire tuées. »

A en entendre ces paroles, la situation qui allait venir serait désastreuse. Hugh se leva en jetant la couverture sur le lit. Il se réenvola ensuite vers le désert.

Là, le temps était sec, et rien ne poussait sur le sable. De haut, il voyait deux masses qui allaient dans la même direction, les différentes armées. Quand elles furent toutes proches, Hugh se posa tel un ange, et créa un bouclier qui retenait toutes les balles lancées par chacun des camps. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau dorés. Royalement, mais très simplement, il leva son bras, et à ce même moment, les armes furent toutes réduites en poussière. Les soldats ne comprenaient rien à ce qui leur arrivait, et finalement, furent d'accord pour s'en prendre au jeune garçon. Lui, fit léviter tous les soldats, les emmenant hors du village. Puis soudain, il lança une vague de lumière blanche, aussi pure qu'un cristal, et ceux qui étaient remplis de rage, devinrent de gentilles personnes. Ils pleuraient, sur le sol, et toutes les larmes auraient suffi à créer un oasis. Ils s'en voulaient, eux aussi, d'avoir créé un conflit.

Dans le village, une jeune femme qui pensait qu'elle allait être tuée, tenait contre elle un enfant, un bébé, et n'osait pas regarder ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque Hugh jugea qu'il pouvait s'en aller, celle-ci le regarda, en pleurs, et lui cria « Merci, merci », sans s'arrêter de pleurer. Hugh s'envola.

Il avait été très touché et ému de ce qu'il avait vu, il se sentait enfin utile pour le monde, mais rapidement il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait, et se disait que son devoir était d'aider ce monde qui souffrait bien plus que lui. L'image de la mère avec son enfant lui revenait sans cesse, et il se rappelait de ses parents, de sa mère, qui lui manquait énormément. Brusquement, il changea de direction, et accéléra. Il voulait la revoir, elle qui était si loin.

Arrivé à Los Angeles, devant sa maison, il frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! C'est ouvert ! » criait sa mère. Il entra, et en la voyant, il alla la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne le reconnut que quelques secondes plus tard, et lui demanda :

« Déjà de retour ? Tu vas revenir à la maison ? ».

Mais Hugh ne répondait pas, il s'était juré de ne plus parler. Il voyait sur la table une dizaine de factures ouvertes, et non moins d'une trentaine de rappels de paiement. Il savait dans quelle situation était sa famille avant son départ, et elle avait apparemment empiré. Lui avait toujours eu un petit travail et payé quelques factures. Sans lui, ils étaient en mauvaise voie…

Hugh savait que s'il restait, il ne réussirait jamais à repartir, il aimait trop ceux qui pourtant n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir ressenti son absence. Sa mère était dans la cuisine, et pleurait, elle vint prendre Hugh dans ses bras, et lui dit à quel point elle l'aimait, enfin. Elle lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il revienne, qu'il reste, qu'il l'aide. Son père l'avait quittée, mais pas volontairement. Il avait été en prison et elle était maintenant seule. Hugh aurait adoré lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Mais il devait rester silencieux, et partir. Il voulut aider sa mère, et toucha la boîte à bijoux de sa mère, où elle avait quelques faux médaillons et bracelets, en plastique. Il les serra bien forts, et ils se transformèrent en or… Sa mère, complètement éblouie, cria de joie, et poussa son fils qui alla contre le mur, elle lui criait que tout l'argent serait pour elle, qu'enfin elle aurait la belle vie, même si elle ne comprenait pas comment tout cela était arrivé. Elle mis à la porte son fils…

Hugh pleurait. Une fois de plus. Sa mère ne l'aimait donc pas ? Il était anéanti…

Dans le froid, il se résigna à marcher dans la rue. Il passa devant la boulangerie où il avait l'habitude d'aller, devant sa pharmacie, et devant le magasin où il avait travaillé. C'était un magasin où on vendait des télévisions et des appareils dans le même genre. Il y en avait une dizaine en vitrine, qui montraient la même chose et étaient réglées sur la chaîne principale d'informations.

« A la suite du tremblement de terre qui a ébranlé tout l'Est de l'Afrique, un tsunami menace toute la côte Est de ce même continent; et en, même des millions d'habitants des littoraux, et des pêcheurs. Tout ce grand continent est en danger, et le monde entier reste en alerte. Nous suivons en direct les images du tsunami qui va bientôt atteindre la côte. »

Sans perdre une minute, Hugh s'envola, à l'abri des regards, et fonça vers l'Afrique. Il savait que des millions de vies étaient en danger. Il allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et une fois arrivé, il vit à une centaine de mètres de hauteur la vague qui approchait de la terre. Il descendit vers le centre de l'Afrique, au niveau de la côte, restant pourtant à quelques mètres du sol. Il se concentra fortement, ses yeux devinrent plus or que jamais. La vague arrivait, il la voyait, haute d'une dizaine de mètres. Quand elle se leva pour s'abattre sur la terre, Hugh leva les bras et trembla soudain. Il avait créé un champ de forces d'un nombre incalculable de kilomètres. Il dégageait une force phénoménale, et dès la première seconde, ressentit les difficultés qu'il aurait pour maintenir la vague en place, venue avec tant de puissance…

Il luttait, poussait, et reculait, sous le poids de l'énorme masse d'eau. Il transpirait, il criait, il tenait. Derrière lui, une immense quantité de personnes s'étaient réunies et observaient leur héros, celui qui était en train de les sauver. Ils étaient tous avec la bouche ouverte, toujours plus nombreux. Hugh tenait, tentait de résister. Jamais il ne se sentit autant en danger. Mais il se souvint : la vie de millions de personnes étaient entre ses mains, et s'il échouait, jamais, vraiment jamais il ne se pardonnerait. Cette motivation en plus lui donna la force de tenir, encore plus, et il vit que ses efforts portaient leurs fruits. Devant lui, l'immense vague s'affaissait, enfin, et retrouvait lentement son berceau, la mer. Quand elle fut suffisamment calmée, Hugh lâcha, et s'effondra sur le sol. La tête baissée, il ne regardait pas la foule qui l'applaudissait, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était à bout de force, mais en eut assez pour s'envoler une dernière fois pour se rendre dans sa cabane. Non, elle était trop éloignée. Il préféra louer une chambre dans cette grande ville côtière qu'il venait de protéger, comme tout ce grand continent, sauvé grâce à lui.

Il s'endormit dès qu'il se posa sur le lit.

Dans la ville, on entendait des rugissements étranges, des avions de l'US Air force arrivaient…


	9. Chapter 9

_Joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous :) _

_« Il s'endormit […]_

_Dans la ville, on entendait des rugissements étranges, des avions de l'US Air force arrivaient… »_

Landry était assis au bout de la table, et Sam, exténuée au bout d'heures et de nuits consacrées au travail, venait de s'asseoir. Cameron, n'était pas là. C'était le seul qu'il manquait. Daniel, symboliquement, s'était mis à part, deux chaises plus loin que Teal'C. Il s'agissait de la première qu'il présentait un conflit au sein de l'équipe. Mais il le gardait pour lui, rien ne pouvait transparaître.

« Comme vous le savez déjà, nous avons envoyé des équipes pour retrouver l'individu 260, commença le Général.

- Hugh, il s'appelle Hugh, précisa Daniel.

- Aujourd'hui il ne fait plus partie de cette société. Il est un alien, et une menace potentielle pour la Terre. Bien. Nous avons suivi la piste du traceur que nous lui avions implanté sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte à son arrivée. Nous allons le capturer. Sam ?

- Oui mon Général. Le dispositif de brouilleur d'ondes cérébrales que nous avions utilisé sur les prêcheurs Ori pour leur bloquer l'accès à leurs pouvoirs a été amélioré. Le prototype est prêt à l'utilisation. Nous avons également créé des tenues plus résistances pour cette mission.

- Merci Sam. Donc vous utiliserez ce brouilleur pour l'attraper. Les équipes en place vous attendent pour les diriger. Je veux que vous alliez vous-mêmes superviser l'opération. Il sera ensuite ramené au SGC pour des études complémentaires. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous ne pouvons pas laisser s'échapper cette opportunité de comprendre enfin en quoi les Anciens étaient plus développés, et ainsi nous pourrions nous améliorer. L'engin est-il prêt ?

- Vous parlez du scanner de mémoire Asgard ?

- Oui, celui qu'ils nous avaient donné. Vous l'avez bien développé non ?

- Oui, bien sûr mon Général. Il est opérationnel. Grâce à lui nous pourrons explorer sa mémoire, la modifier, et, par extension, examiner son cerveau de très près. C'est une intervention risquée mais qui peut nous rapporter énormément d'informations.

- Vous n'auriez pas… disons des méthodes plus humaines ? C'est un garçon, jeune, qui a des sentiments ? proposa Jackson.

- Tu sais Daniel, c'est normal, c'est comme si on devait capturer un super méchant. C'est notre devoir pour protéger la Terre, répondit Vala.

- Cet individu est une menace. Il pourrait très bien tous nous tuer, comme il l'a fait, ou presque, sur une planète lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise d'Adria. Daniel, le sujet de conversation est clos. Rendez-vous sur place. Le colonel Mitchell y est déjà, il vous y attend. En Somalie.»

Dans sa petite chambre, Hugh se réveilla en sursautant. Il sentait une menace, et avait reconnu le bruit des avions américains qui allaient et venaient sur la ville. On le cherchait. Hugh s'était couvert, avec une petite couverture qui était sur le lit. Il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce pour penser quelques instants. A bout de force, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait s'enfuir, tout de suite, ou attendre en se cachant. Il opterait pour la seconde idée pour le début. Si les soldats étaient là, il ne pourrait pas quitter la ville, complètement encerclée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire là, c'était brouiller les signaux qu'il savait qu'il émettait. Il devait avoir une puce quelque part pour qu'on puisse le retrouver de cette manière. Sentant sa puissance faiblir, par la fatigue pensait-il, il réussit à cacher le signal qui le trahissait, et restait dans le petit de la pièce couvert, les volets fermés.

« Ah bah vous voilà enfin. Je vous ai attendu une heure !

- Nous sommes désolé colonel Cameron Mitchell, dit Teal'C. Nous étions tous occupés à préparer cette mission très importante.

- Ouais d'accord Teal'C. C'était juste pour plaisanter. Bref, on vous a expliqué ? Bon, on dirait pas. Alors nous allons tous nous séparer. Chacun supervisant une équipe de soldats, habillés avec la nouvelle tenue que vous avez faite, et après, on le capture, dès qu'on a son signalement, en l'entourant et en mettant en marche la machine ronde bizarre. Vous savez, celle qui fait une lumière blanche.

- Oui Cameron, on a compris. Mais je ne vois que quatre équipes. C'est normal ? demanda Daniel.

- Oui, une pour Sam, Teal'C, Vala et moi. Le Général a dit que vous deviez attendre au point de rassemblement. Vous lui avez dit quoi pour qu'il soit aussi méfiant ?

- Oh rien de bien spécial. »

Le briefing terminé, tous commencèrent leur tâche, partant un à un. Daniel, quand tous étaient partis, profita d'un instant d'inattention des gardes qui le surveillaient pour s'enfuir. Il voulait aussi retrouver Hugh et avait l'intention de réussir.

Au même moment, Hugh sentait sa présence, et celle de toute l'équipe, mais aussi les motifs qui les animaient. Il savait que Daniel était seul, il lui manquait. Il voulait à tout prix le voir, une dernière fois, après quoi il s'enfuirait. Une fois de plus. Par la pensée, il guidait Daniel.

« Hugh, c'est toi ? disait-il dans le vent.

- Oui Daniel… Je… suis dans … quatorzième rue… croisement de la grande rue. La transmission… bonne. Je… comprends pas. Retrouvez-moi.

- Hugh, tu vas bien ? Hugh ? »

Il ne répondait plus, et Daniel s'inquiétait. Celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était en danger, et les perturbateurs d'ondes cérébrales commençaient à agir dans toute la ville, c'est pourquoi il avait eu du mal à communiquer. Après un repérage de la rue dans laquelle il était, il se mit à courir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, pour le retrouver. Les gardes avaient forcément remarqué son absence, et s'étaient sûrement mis à sa recherche, ou avaient prévenu les autres équipes. Cette fois-ci, il était seul. Complètement.

Il courait à travers les pauvres ruelles de cette pauvre ville. Tous les habitants ne comprenaient absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Des blancs s'aventuraient partout dans leur petite terre, en armes et tenues de combat. Et des gros avions en plus. Certains voyaient Daniel courir, sans arrêt, encore plus étonnés. Lui, ne savait pas si Hugh l'attendrait, ou s'il avait été retrouvé par une des équipes.

Une fois arrivé au lieu du rendez-vous, il aperçut Hugh s'en allant.

« Hugh ! Attends moi !

- Daniel, je dois partir, tout de suite, on me cherche.

- Je sais, et je suis venu seul. Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiète énormément pour toi.

- Merci. Oui. Ca va.

- C'était toi le tsunami ?

- Oui.

- Tu es un héros. Va t-en, vite, cours, vole, fuis, ils te cherchent. je ne peux pas t'aider plus que ça, on ne me fait plus confiance maintenant que j'ai pris ta défense. Ils veulent t'étudier, te faire des tests abominables, et pensent que tu es une immense menace pour la Terre. Vas-y.

- Vous venez de commettre une bien grave erreur docteur Jackson, prononça une voix qui venait de derrière, c'était le Général Landry, qui apercevait les deux individus, pourtant éloignés de quelques mètres. Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions au SGC. Emmenez-le, tout de suite. Sam, allez-y.

- Oui mon Général.

- Vous êtes encerclé Hugh. Rendez-vous, n'utilisez pas la force. Vous n'y arriverez pas. »

Hugh voulut créer un champ de force pour se protéger des militaires qui arrivaient vers lui. Mais rien ne se passait. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient aucun effet, il était sans défense. Soudain, il vit d'autres militaires qui venaient dans cette ruelle sombre vers lui, les armes pointées sur lui. L'instinct de survie. Il l'utilisa. Il réussit à accumuler une force extraordinaire, et parvint à projeter une dizaine de soldats vers le mur, les immobilisant. Mais d'autres arrivaient.

Daniel, les mains ligotées, était emmené vers une petite camionnette noire postée à l'arrière de la scène de capture.

Hugh maintenait ses efforts pour garder à distance ceux qui voulaient l'attraper. Il réussissait, et prévoyait de s'envoler. Mais, soudain, Teal'C arriva par derrière, et, armé d'un pistolet électrique, lui envoya une décharge si puissante qu'elle aurait tué n'importe quelle créature vivante. Hugh, inconscient s'effondra, d'abord genoux à terre, puis, la tête sur le sol boueux. Il pleuvait. C'en était fini de ses espoirs de liberté et d'évasion.

Daniel observait, très triste, tout en rentrant dans la camionnette. Il avait peur, savait qu'il serait emprisonné, mais qu'il ne serait pas libéré avec tout le savoir qu'il avait accumulé. Il avait trahi son équipe, mais pas ses valeurs. Il ne s'en voulait absolument pas en ce qui concernait ses actes, mais en ce qui concernait le fait de ne pas être parvenu à sauver Hugh, oui, il s'en voulait atrocement. Il serait maintenant torturé. Là-bas, on l'attachait, dans la boue, et on le traînait par terre. On le conduisait vers une autre camionnette, bien plus sécurisée, qui l'emmènerait vers la mort, ou bien juste vers la douleur et la souffrance quotidienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hugh se tordait de douleur, son cerveau pénétré par une atroce machine qui explorait tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Mémoire, capacités, émotions. Tout. C'était « pour le bien de la planète » se répétaient les membres de SG1, non insensibles à cette torture qu'ils infligeaient à un qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent côtoyé.

Daniel, lui, était enfermé dans une cellule sombre et petite, où ne se trouvaient qu'un lit et un urinoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on ferait de lui après. Par les barreaux puissants de la porte, il apercevait juste en face, la cellule de haute sécurité dans laquelle serait sûrement emmené Hugh… après la torture**. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonne année à tous ! :)_

_« Par les barreaux puissants de la porte, Daniel apercevait juste en face, la cellule de haute sécurité dans laquelle serait sûrement emmené Hugh… après la torture. »_

Hugh était sur une planète, seul. Cette planète abritait un désert aride dans lequel aucune vie ne pouvait naître. Il était sur une dune, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. Du sable volait dans tous les sens, une tempête de sable faisait rage. Une confusion d'une extrême violence s'abattait sur lui, et il avait un mal de crâne horrible. Mais au fur et à mesure, des pierres sortaient de la terre, d'étranges formes rectangulaires émergeaient de cette planète vide. En s'approchant de l'une d'elles, des milliers apparurent et il pouvait lire sur une d'elles un nom et une phrase.

« Jucus Tobinson. En mémoire au 783ème mort. »

Ces personnes, symbolisées par un numéro ? C'était horrible, autant de morts. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. La planète où il aurait tué tout le monde ? Non ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait pas tué ces gens sur la planète, ils les avaient épargnés. Et maintenant, il voyait des fantômes autour de lui, qui venaient vers lui. Tous avaient des vêtements sombres et déchirés, et des faces qui auraient fait trembler la mort elle-même. Une petite fille s'avançait avec eux, et Hugh la regarda fixement. Elle portait dans sa main un vase, avec une fleur, et souriait. Une fois arrivée à lui, elle le lui tendit, mais la fleur se fana soudain et le vase éclata. Tous les fantômes étaient autour de lui. Tous, là. Il cria.

Il se réveilla en sueur dans une cellule sombre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais quel rêve ! Il en tremblait encore, et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, une vitesse à laquelle jamais il n'avait cru que son cœur pourrait battre. La cellule était toute grise, et complètement vide. Il n'avait rien, même pas des toilettes. Le sol était recouvert d'un métal dense et gelé qui effrayait Hugh et l'empêchait de mettre ses pieds nus à terre, l'obligeant à rester blotti sur le petit banc sur lequel il était. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture grise qui faisait froid dans le dos. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pour lumière que la simple lueur d'une lampe au plafond, protégée avec soin par une coque en verre. La porte, seule ouverture sur l'extérieur, avait un petit cadre avec des barreaux, d'où venait une petite lumière bleue.

S'efforçant de ne pas sentir le froid glacial, il alla jusqu'à elle et vit en face de sa triste cellule une autre porte, semblable, d'où dépassaient deux mains, accrochées aux barreaux. Le froid l'emportait, et Hugh éternua. La personne qui se tenait aux barres juste à côté sursauta et laissa apparaître son visage.

« Hugh, c'est toi ! Oh, tu vas bien ? Tu es en vie Dieu merci. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Daniel, est-ce bien vous ?

Mais je suis où ?

- Dans une cellule de haute sécurité, on nous a enfermé.

- Pourquoi ai-je si mal à la tête ?

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu parles étrangement ! Ils font des tests sur toi, tu le sais bien…

- Mis à part la douleur incessante,

Et la froideur douloureuse,

Je ne ressens pas d'épouvante,

Et la situation n'est pas désastreuse.

- D'accord, il y a un problème. Ecoute-moi, tu vas faire…

- Hé oh, on se tait là-dedans ! cria un garde. »

Décidément, Hugh avait un problème, et Daniel, sûr qu'il pouvait l'aider, devait se taire, à cause du garde, qui était chargé d'empêcher tout échange. Hugh, ne comprenait rien, et alla se rasseoir sur le banc, certes froid, mais moins que le sol.

Soudain, la lumière qui était bleue devint rouge, et une forte alarme retentit.

« Pouvez-vous m'aider Daniel Jackson ?

Voilà qu'une alarme sonne.

- Hugh, c'est le moment ! Ecoute-moi. Tous les soldats vont aller vers la Porte des Etoiles, c'est une ouverture non programmée. Nous avons du temps pour nous parler. Va t'asseoir et concentre-toi sur ma voix. C'est bon ? Bien. Ferme les yeux, et commences à te rappeler tes souvenirs d'enfance, tes parents, remet en place tout dans ton esprit. Pense au passé, et oublie le présent.

- Mais pourquoi je dois faire ça ? Je l'ai fait et je ne vois pas de changement.

- Moi oui, tu parlais en rimes, comme tes ancêtres, c'était étrange. C'est à cause de ces tests et de toutes ces machines qu'on te met dans le cerveau. Bref, on doit se dépêcher. Tu as des toilettes toi ?

- Euh non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu iras forcément à un moment aux toilettes, et à ce moment là tu profiteras pour t'enfuir. Ils sont juste au bout du couloir. Tu ne pourras pas utiliser tes pouvoirs, il y a des perturbateurs d'ondes cérébrales partout dans les murs. Regarde, ce sont ces petites lueurs violettes. Moi, je vais être emmené, on va me sortir d'ici. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu veux aller aux toilettes à ce moment-là. Tu me suivras et m'aideras à sortir. Je sais que je ne vais plus être dans ce bâtiment dans quelques temps, mais on ne peut pas me libérer comme ça, j'en sais trop. Non oublie, tu me suivras en silence. Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres tu pourras de nouveau utiliser tes pouvoirs, cache toi alors, mais fait attention car tous te chercheront.

- Mais, je ne comprends rien !

- Ce n'est pas grave, fais juste ce que je te demande. Un garde arrive. »

Samantha était seule dans la pièce qu'on lui avait aménagée pour s'occuper des tests sur Hugh. Elle songeait à ce qu'elle faisait. Aux atrocités commises. Jamais en choisissant ce métier, elle ne pensait qu'elle ferait ainsi du mal à un être humain. Mais elle était obligée d'obéir aux ordres, ou il lui arriverait ce qu'il allait arriver à Daniel. Là, elle s'occupait d'un prototype permettant de calquer une mémoire sur une personne : elle pouvait et devrait changer la mémoire de Daniel en lui en implantant une autre. Un simple flash suffirait. Elle devait la paramétrer, choisir, et voulait aider cet ami et partenaire qu'elle connaissait depuis des années. Elle lui laisserait une chance. Il s'appellerait Julian Petterson, vivrait en colocation avec Francis Lancaster. Ce dernier était l'assistant de Daniel, et, tout comme lui, il devait recevoir une nouvelle mémoire pour continuer une vie tranquille, sans jamais éveiller les soupçons de son passé. Daniel serait un pigiste pour un petit journal local, et Francis serait à la recherche d'un emploi, avec des diplômes en psychologie. Chaque détail de la vie était décidé par Samantha, et elle s'appliquait à leur créer une vie confortable. Quelques fois, elle s'arrêtait, voulait aller libérer ses amis. Mais elle se souvenait de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le Général. Elle tentait de le dissuader de continuer cette mission, mais il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il s'agissait là des ordres du pentagone.

Une fois où elle s'arrêta, Cam était venu, et se tenait à côté de la porte, en la regardant.

« Toi aussi tu trouves ça moche hein ? demanda-t-il.

- En effet, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes obligés de faire tout ça, c'est inhumain.

- Tu penses à Daniel ?

- Oui, et surtout à Hugh, c'est une humain, il a des sentiments, on ne peut pas faire ça.

- Mais si on les aider il nous arrive la même chose. Donc on fait comme si de rien n'était… Tu as entièrement raison. Mais tu comptes faire comment ?

- On m'a attribué la responsabilité de leur façonner une vie, et je leur donnerai la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Un détail les libérera de leur mémoire. S'ils trouvent un jour ce détail. Et toi, tu vas faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne vois pas quoi faire, mais si je peux, je le ferai. Ce sont mes potes, je veux les aider, dit Cam. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Oui, je ne dors pas depuis des jours, je m'en veux trop.

- Pareil, des cauchemars, ils me hantent, j'ai honte de le dire. Ca ne me ressemble pas de me confier comme ça, mais bon.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose je pense. Interromps la caméra de la cellule de Hugh, et débranche les brouilleurs d'ondes cérébrales.

- Les petits machins violets sur le mur ? La caméra je sais faire, mais ces trucs là non.

- Il faut aller dans la salle de contrôle de ce secteur, tu accéderas à l'ordinateur et il y aura un interrupteur informatique, simple à trouver.

- J'y vais tout de suite. »

Hugh, dans sa cellule, demanda à aller aux toilettes. Mais on tenait des armes pointées sur lui, et au moindre geste on le tuerait… Il avait abandonné l'idée d'écouter Daniel, parce qu'il savait que cette fois il risquait la mort. Une fois rentré dans sa cellule, il se sentit mal, et regardait Daniel, en face, qui paraissait déçu. Juste à ce moment, on vint le chercher. Il allait partir, il le savait. Il le voyait être emmené, comme au ralenti, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Daniel allait être conduit dans un véhicule dans lequel on lui implanterait sa nouvelle mémoire à lui et son assistant, puis ils partiraient ensemble, vers leur nouvelle vie.

Mais soudain, les lueurs violettes disparurent, et Hugh se sentait retrouver une énergie perdue, il n'avait plus froid, enfin. Il se sentait de nouveau puissant, et comprit tout de suite. Il alla vers la porte, et d'un simple geste de la main, il réussit à l'ouvrir. Il se rendit invisible, et suivit Daniel.

Ils arrivaient dans la petite camionnette. Hugh monta à bord, et observait Daniel, à l'avant, et son assistant, juste à côté. Sam était là, avec une sorte d'appareil photo. On voyait sur son visage qu'elle allait faire quelque chose à contre cœur. Sam appuya, et un long flash débuta. Tous les trois passagers restèrent abasourdis quelques secondes. Sam voulut tester les résultats.

« Daniel, Thomas, vous êtes là ?

- Vous devez faire erreur, je m'appelle Julian, répondit Daniel.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? cria Thomas, l'assistant.

- Ca n'a pas marché sur lui, emmenez-le, et laissez partir Julian, il en apprendrait trop en restant ici. »

Le véhicule sortait de la base, et au fond, Hugh disait :

« Pourquoi a-t-il crié sur toi Julian ? Il n'avait pas le droit. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui Francis, et toi ?

- Oui, répondit Hugh. »


	11. Chapter 11

_« Daniel, Thomas, vous êtes là ?_

_- Vous devez faire erreur, je m'appelle Julian, répondit Daniel._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? cria Thomas, l'assistant._

_- Ca n'a pas marché sur lui, emmenez-le, et laissez partir Julian, il en apprendrait trop en restant ici. »_

_Le véhicule sortait de la base, et au fond, Hugh disait :_

_« Pourquoi a-t-il crié sur toi Julian ? Il n'avait pas le droit. Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui Francis, et toi ?_

_- Oui, répondit Hugh. »_

C'était le matin, très tôt, et déjà, Francis préparait son petit déjeuner, ce qui n'avait pas pour effet de laisser Julian indifférent. Le matin, avant d'aller au journal, il aimait paresser dans son lit, et d'habitude, son colocataire le lui permettait. Que préparait-il donc ?

« Tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit Francis, non ? Pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt, t'as même pas de travail, laisse ceux qui en ont dormir !

- Non, pas pour cette fois. J'ai pris une grande décision cette nuit.

- Tu vas me repayer un grille-pain ?

- Je vais trouver du boulot. J'en ai bien besoin, et ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un vrai travail. Avec tous ces diplômes en psychologie, je devrais bien trouver quelque chose en ville. Et après ce que j'ai vu, notre quartier a bien besoin d'une personne à qui parler.

- C'est bien ce que je te dis tout le temps, tu passes toutes tes journées à écouter les autres dans leur vie, laisse-les un peu.

- Vu que tu le répètes continuellement, j'ai décidé de ne plus y prêter attention. Je me met à la disposition du quartier, et après, de mon Etat, le Kansas. Comme ça, peut-être que je pourrai réaliser mon rêve, à la fois aider les gens et faire ce que j'aime, dans un journal, ça pourrait être bien.

- Baisse le son de la télé au moins ! »

Julian, décidé, resterait dans son lit encore une bonne heure, mais Francis, lui, à mesure qu'il préparait son café et son pain, repas consistant et énergétique, gagnait cette confiance en lui, et oubliait la télévision, qui, il l'avouait, était bien forte. Il avait regardé les informations, et, passé l'heure du journal, c'était un documentaire. Encore un sur les misères de la guerre, on aurait dit un film d'horreur. Il alla devant, et pris la télécommande. Pourtant, avant de débrancher, il vit des morts, de pauvres humains se faire tuer, et alors il se sentit étrange. Rien d'important pensa-t-il et il éteignit la télévision aussitôt.

Enfin prêt à partir, il ne savait pas où mais il partirait, il ouvrit la porte et cria un au revoir qu'il voulut farceur. Eh oui, il avait une fois de plus emprunté les clés de la voiture de Julian, qui devrait se débrouiller une fois encore dans les transports en commun.

En voiture, il alla tout prêt, dans son quartier, dans une partie qu'il ne connaissait cependant pas. Il s'agissait d'une petite association qui se proposait d'aider les autres, vraie roue motrice du secteur de l'aide dans toute la ville. Jamais il ne s'était décidé à y passer, mais, cette fois, ayant enfin l'envie et le besoin de retravailler, il ne pouvait que le faire.

Au secrétariat, on l'attendait, et on l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Il faut dire qu'il était quand même assez renommé, même si personne ne voulait de lui. On lui indiqua ensuite que son rendez-vous n'était que dans une heure, et on l'invita à aller au café qui se situait en face. Mais quelle idée de venir si tôt ?

Là, il s'assit tranquillement à la terrasse et profita du beau soleil. C'était un jour de printemps, qui annonçait la visite pour quelques mois de l'été. Un été qui se voudrait très chaud. Oublié le froid de l'hiver qui avait été rude, maintenant, c'était le soleil et la douceur. La serveuse vint, et il ne sut quoi lui dire. En un instant, ils se regardèrent et échangèrent tout. Ils avaient le sentiment de déjà se connaître, et d'ailleurs, la serveuse se cachait derrière un beau sourire, en le regardant de ses yeux, aussi pétillants qu'un feu d'artifice. Francis n'avait jamais été bon en séduction, mais cette fois-ci, il devait l'admettre, il avait eu le coup de foudre. Il y avait tellement d'émotions simultanées en leur cœur qu'aucun autre n'aurait su les décrire. C'est pourquoi cela va être court. Il la trouvait magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux blonds cachant une couleur châtain, et mignonne en cette petite robe de serveuse qui lui allait si mal. Elle en avait honte d'ailleurs. Elle, elle le trouvait à son goût, enfin un garçon, non, un homme, qui pouvait avoir l'honneur de visiter son cœur. Elle aussi avait eu le coup de foudre, et (il faut y croire !) elle ne l'avait jamais eu, symbole de sa solitude chronique. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, juste des regards et des sourires honteux. Pourtant, à un moment, il fallait bien dire quelque chose, surtout que son patron l'observait, l'avait mis à l'épreuve depuis qu'elle était en compétition avec sa collègue pour garder son poste. Que voulez-vous, c'est ça, les licenciements économiques.

« Tu prendras ? (Oui, elle le tutoyait déjà !)

- Ce que bon vous semble, répondit-il respectueusement.

- Oui, ce que je préfère c'est les petits flans qu'on fait, oh ils sont si délicieux ! Enfin, pardon, dit-elle gênée. Je vous les conseille, ils sont très bons, continua-t-elle modérément, comme pour se rattraper.

- J'en prendrai un alors. Non, deux, un pour vous aussi. Une pause, cela vous dit ?

- Avec plaisir ! »

Elle alla murmurer quelques mots à son patron, et il céda visiblement sans plaisir, comme put le constater Francis. Elle se servit en flans, et vint le rejoindre à table. Ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, mis à part parler à celui et celle qui occuperait leur esprit, pour, disons, un bon moment, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

« Diana, enchantée.

- Frugh. Ouh la, que dis-je. Francis, désolé. (Ils se regardèrent une fois de plus, encore gênés.) Un ami à moi, dont je ne me souviens plus du tout le nom. Mattchel ou un truc dans le genre, m'a fait découvrir une fois les flans. Ils me les avaient décrits comme des petits corps mous qui couraient pour s'enfuir quand les cuillères s'approchaient d'eux. Autant dire que ceux là ne s'enfuiront pas, ils sont vraiment bons, commenta Francis.

- Oui, c'est moi qui les ai faits.

- Vous avez du talent alors.

- Merci. »

Ainsi continuait leur première rencontre, et Francis avait pris une autre grande décision ce jour-là : il ne trouverait pas de travail pour l'instant, il vaguerait à l'occupation de manger des flans tous les jours, au risque de grossir, mais bon, tant qu'il la voyait…

Au même moment, chez lui, Julian se levait, et découvrait les joies des clés empruntées. Aussitôt, petit concerto d'insultes vite transformé en symphonie de critiques envers son tendre ami Francis, qu'il adorait malgré tout. Et là, le choc. Il venait bêtement de se souvenir, qu'en fait… aujourd'hui, il ne travaillait pas. Rebelote, insultes et critiques, cette fois le visant lui. Il aurait pu dormir encore quelques heures !

Il commença alors son deuxième travail, celui qu'il se gardait pour quand il ne travaillait pas au journal. Regarder la télévision. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil, les pieds sur la table, et il l'alluma. Toujours le même documentaire de meurtres. Malgré le fait que ceci fascine plus Julian que Francis, il changea de chaîne et resta coincé sur une chaîne. Plus de piles. Un autre documentaire en plus ! D'histoire, l'Egypte… Obligé à regarder s'il y avait des piles dans le tiroir. Et non, quel chance ! Il allait devoir voir cette émission pendant une heure, au moins. Enfin non, il pouvait toujours changer sur les boutons de la télé. Mais ces images, là, des pyramides de Gizeh, bizarrement, elles le fascinaient encore plus que les meurtres.


End file.
